Womenhood words to live by
by Clueless syndrome
Summary: My dear lucy in order for a happy and long marriage women must hide their true selves from their husbands- whom are stupidly tricked into thinking their wives are angels. For example how would your father react if he found out that I'm a grifter- 'words to live by ...' only a taster to see if people are interested. AU. NALU. ( T ) . ROMANCE.


Women must hide their true selves

Summary-

My dear lucy in order for a happy and long marriage women must hide their true selves from their husbands- whom are stupidly tricked into thinking their wives are angels. For example how would your father react if he found out that I'm a grifter-

* * *

"Natsu-dono? , Natsu-dono!?"

Frantically searching the hallways a forever exasperated and worried blond called out for his all time idol and, well, boss. Whilst the young enough boy skidded in the corridors he noticed a lite room with an all too familiar voice emitted from its thin walls ;for these walls were not used for private and secret work like the rest of the rooms in the large and tall office skyscraper belonging to one and only one company - Fairy Tail with its CEO Natsu Dragneel- they were simply ' I am trying to hide from my bosses' rooms.

The man reluctantly enterd the room because though he is going to where is idol is, he must not forget Mr. Dragneel is still his boss and can fire him at any given moment.

' ... But lucy~'

The blond immediatly froze at the sound of his boss' voice. Never in his life had he heard his always composed, monotoned boss talk in such a manner. His hand clutched the door handle yet not turning it. Though he knew it was wrong; he had to find out who was making his boss speak in a fashion and why did his boss react in such a way. The man pressed his ear to the door and listened ...

' But I don't mean that' after a short time his boss started talking again sounding a bit worried and nervous. The blond was growing more and more confused of and by his bosses situation. Is this lucy his boss, Natsu-dono's mother or family or was she just a lady that is a friend and probally a close one of the boss.

' But lu-'

'I'm not sayi-'

'LUCY listen plea-'

Natsu's voice was becoming more and more stressed and worried making the blonds blood boil- how dare this person cut of Natsu-dono in like that, they ought to be taught respect the man thundered in his mind. Though on the out side a cute and focused pout was displayed. He was thundered so much on the inside he didn't realise his idolised boss exit the room and stand in front of him.

'Sting? , is something wrong?' Natsu asked with great worry though still sounding distressed.

'Ah, Natsu-dono!' Sting replied happily snapping out of his faze and looking at his boss.

'... Natsu- dono ...?' Natsu sweat dropped at the name one of his youngest student and employees gave him.

Sting was however unfazed by that reaction and carried on speaking ' Natsu-dono, Erza-san asked me to ask you to sign these papers.' He looked at the papers in his hand to draw attention to them.' She said they are very important'

Natsu sighed for the first time in the presence of Sting shocking and worrying him further.

' A-are you okay Natsu-dono...' Sting carefully asked his boss not sure if it was a good thing to say.

Surprisingly Natsu accually opened up to his employee and replied ' yeah, It's just the fourth time already this has happened and it mustn't happen again other wise deep shit will happen, there fore I must prioritise this for the time being meaning I must leave-'

'LEAVE!' Sting burst out not having what he was hearing. ' You can't leave, you must not leave ! This company has banked a lot of Yen thanks to you and is defiantly worth over 100 billion yen now ( this may sound as if I am over reacting but if 5000 yen is around 33 British pound - I'm not sure how many american dollar's it is as I've never used it before- then I imagine 100 billion yen would match up to around in the 1 billion or something.) What would we do with you gone! '

' Eehh' Natsu's face showed pure shock and astonishment at Sting's predicament.' Err I'm not leaving Sting I just mean I have to take the day off that's all'

Sting stared at his boss wide eyed. Then he started to blush as if he had just taken in what he had said and his bosses reply.

'i-I …. Um. W-Why did you say you wanted a day off sir' started Sting but then realised that his question was very personal and therefore none of his business. He quickly changed his question to make it sound less demanding. 'i-I mean y-you don't have to tell me Natsu-dono, in fact I shouldn't of even asked you such a question. I am sincerely sorry'

' No reason to be' replied Natsu clearly exasperated by his employee's reaction and formality. He didn't understand why Sting treated him like a god and with such care. They are friends. _Right?_

' you see, I've been going out with this girl for about three years and every thing was going very smoothly. She was an angel . And still is of course, she didn't turn into a demon or gargoyle or something …' started Natsu but then started staring in to some kind of horizon. His eyes went all mistful like, he was muttering some inaudible words

'Err, Dono….'

'yes?' Ntasu snapped out of his faze but the forgetting completely what he was talking about. TI help prompt him Sting said ' your girlfriend …. An angel … ?'

'She was an angel by personality and by appearance but now …' his expression went for dreamy and joyful when describing his girl to sad and stressed. ' work doesn't stop building up and meaning I spend less and less time with her. Just know I had to cancel an evening we had planned because a meeting came up.'

'… but what does she say'

' she says its okay and she understands but… I don't know'

' then go!' shouted Sting getting pumped up by this event

'….' Natsu's face however resembled a basic button faced doll. His eyes took the shape of a full stop and his mouth a straight line ( ._.)

' I mean go to this lady and I will tell Mrs .Scarlet that there is a change of plans'

* * *

Near 5:00pm Natsu, Gray , Erza and Sting were found in the private office. Sting felt very out of place near his bosses but endured it. Natsu explained his situation to his friends.

' Aaand so you see why I have to go quickly, cause that girl is the only one that can stand my messiness. And to get her to date me took me a six mounths work of stalking and …'

Natsu looked up to his friend Erza was frozen stiff at what Natsu had said and Gray looked like Natsu did a couple hours earlier ; button faced. Sting …. Decided it was best to keep quite if e wanted to keep his job.

'…'- Erza

'no words' - Gray

Natsu pouted at their reactions for a brief moment but then rushed out of the room at the sound of his ring tone completely red faced – London bridge Is falling down, falling down, falling dow-

' for ever alone Natsu…'- Erza

'…'- Gray

* * *

LUCY POV

I gently put down the phone and sighed.

My dear Natsu was freaking out again because he can't make the next date. We have been married for a week now and I think he is working hard to be a perfect husband so I won't leave in which, even so is unlikely to happen. Though we are married we promise to go on dates to keep our relationship good. But of course i know the key to a good relationship. They are my life's motto and I cannot tell natsu or any man for that matter.

I wasn't joking when i said that I didn't mind. My job was pretty demanding its self. Anyways I loved him with my heart and that won't change. Ever.

I casually strolled over to the to the living room. I had a hell of a lot on my mind. Most purely work related. Sitting down hungrily onto the inviting sofa I watch the already turned on TV screen. A science fiction show called Target lockdown ( I made it up, I know, crappy right?) was on. It was interesting finding out was police worked out crimes and convicted people. I made sure not to make the same mistakes at thouse stupid criminals in my work scheme.

Then I started reminiscing about my mother's ' Word's To Live By '

_I was quietly playing the patio with mu BRATZ ©dolls. I was making out the scene where Rapunzel was reunited with her family once again. I had Chloe as Rapunzel and with the ridiculously long hair they gave the dolls, she seemed to fit the part. Sasha was the queen and Yasmine as the king. It worked with a bit of imagination as I had lost my Cameron doll. I let Jade be the witch turned good cause I really liked her character. _

_Suddenly my mother called me to the study .I skipped my way down the hall way brushing my fingers along the smooth and velvet walls of the wall papered hallway. They felt nice under my fingers. When I got to the large oak doors, I pushed them with great force as they creaked in the process and saw my beautiful mother seated on the sofa not far from her desk. Her mid length light gold hair rested on her shoulders. She was wearing a black sleeve less dress that stopped at her knees. She wore a diamond necklace a round her neck and black heels - probally from OFFICE (c). After I stopped marvelling at her I stepped into her study where she tapped on a space next to her. I sat down there. _

' _Lucy my dear I will tell you some very good advice, are you listening?'_

'_yes Mama'_

' _you promise to not tell any man including Papa'_

' _yes mama'_

' _and you promise to do it and remember it, my sweet'_

' _I promise'_

' _Lucy, what do you think I required for a good and long marriage'_

' _trust and respect?'_

' _ah, rookie mistake, every woman know that for a healthy marriage that only one thing is needed. And it is up to the women to do it and not tell their husbands. Know what it is yet.'_

_I scrunched my nose In confusion and automatically answering my mothers question_

'_My dear lucy in order for a happy and long marriage women must hide their true selves or jobs from their husbands- whom are stupidly tricked into thinking their wives are angels. For example how would your father react if he found out that I'm a grifter '_

_I nodded many times taking in my others words. She then said ' words to live by….'_

'words to live by …' I muttered before boarding the train to dream land.

* * *

Natsu and lucy are

20- lucy

21- Natsu

this is their newlywed (though they go on dates and act as a dating couple making others forget they are married and think they are dating) life. T hey are not going to be sprewing babes 'till lucy is , like 23 and so you can guesse they will be using fertilizations worst enemy- CONDOMS you innocent bunnies -_-. The reason for telling you this is so that you know that they are childless for now and so it won't interupt with lucy's job. she is not a grifter like her mother but some thing diferent-

grifter - a person who pretends to be some one they are not eg. own a company and work with other people, ussually crimals and rob them of their company and money when trust is established. They wrok with other people ussually. BTW I GOT THIS INFO FROM LEVEARGE SOOO...

remember only a taster, if i do not get at least 5 reviews i will stop this story, but if i get 10 i will review faster than planned.

Clueless Synnie ^.^


End file.
